Hidden Secrets
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: May has liked Drew for a while, but never had the courage to tell him. Will she finally tell him, or keep it bottled up inside? For Emerald { xXeeveecuteXx } B-day! Love ya! Happy Birthday!


**Me: Hey everyone and, yes, I'm back from the dead! So, it was my friends b-day yesterday and I promised i'd upload a one-shot for her! So, happy b-day Emerald! Now, disclaimer, and who other than Brendan!  
Brendan: DrewsGirl4Eva doesn't own pokemon!  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! { ACTION START! }**

"No way, who would like anyone that looks like that?"  
"That outfit is so last season, she should go to the second hand shop."  
"I heard she likes Drew Hayden, but why would anyone like her get a chance with him?"  
I walked through the halls of my school, listening to what was being thrown around about me. My names May Maple, and lets say I'm less than perfect. No body likes me since I transferred here. I walked through the doors of my class and sat down in my assigned seat.  
" Ms, your late."  
I sighed, knowing why.  
" Sorry Teacher," I replied to her.  
She turned back to the chalk board and continued writing about whatever this lesson was about.

**Drews POV  
**I looked over at May. I took in all her details. Her long waist brown hair, the red headband with a black bow ontop of her head. The small red and black slip ons on her feet and the red dress with black patterns. I dont know why people give her a hard time. Shes perfect in my eyes, but then again, no one will listen to me since basicly the whole school thinks that about her.

**Mays POV  
**I doodled in my book, waiting for class to finish. There wasn't any point in listening anyways. It was the last class and my grades aren't that good.  
*Bell Rings*  
Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out the door, a few turning and saying something mean to me.  
"May!"  
I looked behind me to see a chartreuse haired guy calling out to me. I instinctivley picked up my bag and ran out the door, hearing their foot steps thud out behind me. His name? Drew Hayden. The guy I've had a crush on since elementary school.  
"May, Wait!"  
I continued running until I managed to get out the doors. I stopped for a breather when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Come to mine, May?" I heared his deep voice ask behind me.  
I shook my head before trying to walk off, him still following me.  
" Drew, please stop following me," I whispered out meekly.  
"No," He said firmly.  
I sighed and continued walking, going down towards the cafe. I stopped outside and turned back to him.  
" Please Drew, don't follow me," I asked.  
"May, what everyone says isn't true," He told me.  
I shook my head and walked into the cafe, walking up to the counter, with Drew still following me.  
"May!" I looked to my side to see a blunette running towards me in a waitress outfit.  
" Thank goodness, come help quick!"  
I nodded before running off behind the waitress to the back room where we did all the cooking.  
"Whats wrong Dawn?" I asked, noticing nothing wrong.  
" I Can't find the sugar!"  
I sighed before grabbing it off of a shelf and handing it to her.  
"Thanks May, your the best!" She said before going to work to continue making, well, whatever she was making. I went into a seperate room before getting into my waitress outfit. A black, short puffy dress that ended mid thigh. It had white patterning over it. I also wore black netting gloves that went up to my elbows, and 6 inch high heels. It what Dawn wants us to wear.  
" May, order!" I heard a chocolate haired girl call out to me.  
" On it Leaf!"  
I picked up the order and took it over to the table number. I was surprised to see no other than Drew sitting in this table.  
" Here is your order," I said, placing it on the table before bowing and aiming to head off.  
" May, nice outfit. Makes ya look nice," Drew said, a small blush evident on his face.  
I nodded a thanks before running off to Dawn.  
" What needs doing?"

*-*"  
I landed down on my bed, tired after a day of work yet again. It had been a regular thing that Drew came to my cafe after school and ordered, me always being the one to serve him. Sometimes if it wasn't busy, I would sit down and talk to him also. I have no Idea if he likes me though. But I will never have any idea. The teasing has died down at school thanks to him, and we would sometimes hang out at lunch if he didnt have to go do sport practice. Like I said, i'll probably never know if he likes me, but I know one thing.  
My Hidden Secrets safe with him.

**Me: That was my little mini one-shot for Emeralds b-day! Like it? Sorry about it being short, andd for me not uploading for ages! School has been eating me up. So anyways guys, thanks for readdin, and look out for some updates coming out! 'till next time...  
Peace Out!  
****_~Sapphire_**


End file.
